Francamente, Harry…!
by Inna Puchkin Ievitich
Summary: Harry sentiu um tênue alento acariciando seu rosto. A surpresa o paralisou quando, por último, seus lábios se contagiaram com um sabor de baunilha, ao fazerem contato com outros, cálidos e doces. [Tradução]
1. A poção revitalizadora não leva baunilha

**Francamente, Harry…!**

Versão em português da fic _"¡Honestamente, Harry…!"_

Autora: Bet-HPG Galaxia

Tradução (autorizada): Inna Puchkin Ievitich

_**

* * *

**_

_**1. A poção revitalizadora não leva baunilha **_

Aquela era uma tarde normal; se é que, acaso, algo do que havia lhe passado nos últimos seis anos podia ser considerado normal. Caminhava em direção à biblioteca; necessitava de um livro para estudar poções.

Isso deveria ativar um alarme. Se numa frase estavam inclusas as palavras "biblioteca", "livro", "estudo" e "poções" era porque algo de mau estava acontecendo.

Em sua mão apertava um pedaço de papel com o nome do livro do qual precisava, Hermione pessoalmente o anotara. Estava ao pé das escadas. Tinha que subir um andar para chegar ao seu objetivo. Ele sabia. Estava tão seguro e consciente desse fato como de que seu nome era Harry. Dirigia-se à biblioteca, essa era sua intenção, motivo pelo qual era necessário subir as escadas, chegar ao andar seguinte e caminhar até o final do corredor.

Mas... não o fez.

Seguiu pelo corredor à sua esquerda e seus pés o levaram até à quinta porta do lado direito. Não soube por que mas, com toda a docilidade, deixou-se levar por esse estranho impulso; abriu a porta, que se fechou de um golpe imediatamente depois de ter entrado.

O recinto estava totalmente às escuras. Nunca estivera ali, mas seus pés sabiam exatamente para onde guiar cada passo. Vinte no total. Doze para dentro e oito mais à esquerda. Era como se o tivessem programado para chegar a esse lugar em específico.

Não era capaz de distinguir, sequer, seus próprios sapatos, não sabia o que estava fazendo nesse lugar. Pôs-se a esperar; não sabia o que, mas esperou. Não por muito tempo. Escutava os ponteiros de um relógio o qual não podia ver, com seu insistente tic-tac.

Um leve ranger de madeira pode ser ouvido. Depois, uns passos aproximando-se dele. Um par de segundos mais tarde, um par de mãos suaves se apoderou de suas bochechas. Sentiu um tênue alento acariciando seu rosto. A surpresa o paralisou quando, por último, seus lábios se contagiaram com um sabor de baunilha, ao terem feito contato com outros, cálidos e doces.

Sem tempo para reagir, sentiu o frio que aquelas mãos haviam deixado em suas bochechas ao soltá-las. Aos seus ouvidos chegou o som dos mesmos passos, que agora se afastavam enquanto ele agitava sua varinha repetindo, inutilmente, _"lumus"._ O quarto continuava totalmente escuro. Houve outro rangido de madeira e depois silêncio absoluto.

Tentou seguir a mesma direção daqueles passos ao desaparecerem, mas depois de se chocar com um móvel de madeira sólida, golpear o joelho e lançar um par de maldições, desistiu dessa idéia.

Totalmente confuso, foi capaz de recordar o local aproximado onde estava a porta, e depois de se chocar com o que, graças ao tato, deduziu ser uma poltrona, sua mão encontrou o trinco e o girou com firmeza. Rapidamente suas pupilas reagiram à luz e seu cérebro começou a trabalhar com maior velocidade.

Não tinha idéia do que acabara de passar ali dentro. A única prova de que tudo fora real, era o formigamento em seus lábios e o persistente sabor de baunilha.

Com passos lentos e vacilantes, chegou à Sala Comum. Com uma das mãos sobre os lábios, como se tentasse evitar que a única evidência do que acabara de viver desaparecesse.

Rony murmurava, sem parar, fragmentos do livro que transcrevia num longo pedaço de pergaminho. Hermione, próxima dele, tirava seus livros de sua mochila e começava a espalhá-los sobre a mesa. Ninguém prestou a menor atenção quando chegou e sentou-se entre eles. Por um momento, agradeceu. Porém, logo começou a sentir a imperiosa necessidade de contar o que havia se passado consigo; compartilha-lo com alguém, com alguém que pudesse ver, o faria mais real.

Por entre suas meditações sobre o que havia acontecido naquele aposento, pode perceber que Hermione lhe dirigia um e outro olhar dissimulado, cada vez que folheava as páginas de seu livro de Aritmancia. Imaginou as broncas que ela lhe daria se contasse que, de algum modo, havia chegado na estranha sala ao invés de ter ido diretamente para a biblioteca. Imaginou as piadas de Rony ao saber que tinha sido beijado por alguém, que bem poderia ter o nariz tão torto quanto o de Snape, e acabou mudando de opinião. Há coisas que é melhor não compartilhar.

Começou a sentir-se nervoso, como se estivessem a ponto de descobrir seu terrível segredo. Sentiu sua testa umedecer-se com um suor frio.

- Você encontrou o livro? Ocorre algo, Harry? - perguntou-lhe Hermione, com uma mescla de preocupação e diversão ante sua expressão.

Simplesmente negou com a cabeça. Rony presenteou-lhe um olhar distraído. Ao comprovar, depois de uma breve análise, que não se passava nada, continuou acrescentando seus enormes garranchos no pergaminho.

- Se não está ocupado, ajude-me a encontrar os ingredientes da poção revitalizadora. - disse sem olhá-lo. Arremessou-lhe um velho livro de poções com capa já gasta, que qualquer um haveria jurado ter sido propriedade do próprio Merlim.

Harry ignorou-o totalmente. Sua mente estava concentrada num único pensamento. Cravou seu olhar num ponto qualquer e distanciou-se do restante dos acontecimentos ao seu redor. De algum lugar, aparentemente muito longínquo, chegou-lhe uma espécie de eco que lhe recordava vagamente a voz de Rony. Mas ele continuava preso à mesma idéia.

- Baunilha. - sussurrou, umedecendo os lábios para lembrar do sabor.

- Baunilha? A poção revitalizadora leva baunilha? - perguntou, por fim, levantando a cabeça e olhando primeiro Harry e, em seguida, Hermione. Esta observou Harry por um instante antes de começar a rir.

Finalmente, a expressão confusa de Rony e as gargalhadas de Hermione o fizeram voltar à realidade.

- Francamente, Harry! Não sei em quê você está pensando, mas espero que não tenha posto essa atrocidade em seu trabalho de poções. - declarou Hermione, divertida.

Harry sentiu seu rosto ruborizar rapidamente. Rony passava as folhas do livro a toda velocidade para verificar se baunilha era ou não um ingrediente para essa poção. Por fim, o viu percorrer com o dedo uma lista de ingredientes que ocupava três folhas e entre os quais, definitivamente, não se encontrava a baunilha.

- Raios, Harry! Ainda tenho que fazer um ensaio de Transformações e um resumo de Feitiços... Não estou para brincadeiras agora! - gritou Rony, irritado.

Hermione rolou os olhos e deu um ligeiro bufido.

- Bem, se você tivesse começado a fazer tudo isso na semana passada, não estaria assim agora. Você bem que poderia ter ocupado o fim de semana com outra coisa, que não levar Luna à Torre de Astronomia e a quantos quartos escuros encontrasse pelo caminho! - reclamou Hermione, com ar indiferente.

As palavras "quarto" e "escuro" incendiaram, novamente, o rosto de Harry. Sentiu os olhos de Hermione fixos nele e ficou profundamente agradecido a Rony, quando este fechou o livro de um golpe e dirigiu-se a Hermione muito ofendido.

- Diferente de você, eu, sim, tenho vida...

Aproveitou a discussão para escapulir para o dormitório. A toda velocidade subiu as escadas. Fechou as cortinas de sua cama antes de deixar-se cair nela, enquanto pensava em quem poderia ser a misteriosa "garota-baunilha". Continuava acariciando os lábios e, sem dar-se conta, adormeceu.

Com toda a consciência que podia ter dentro de seu sonho, começou a percorrer todos os rostos femininos de Hogwarts. Talvez, Cho se arrependera, talvez Gina ainda sentia algo por ele. Quem sabe, Parvati. Talvez, aquela garota loira do quinto ano. Quem sabe, Hermione... uma forte risada se apoderou dele diante desse pensamento, um absurdo, inclusive, tratando-se de alguém que o tem enquanto está adormecido. Ninguém em seu juízo perfeito, consciente ou inconsciente, acreditaria que Hermione fosse capaz de algo assim.

Não foi um sonho tranqüilo. Sonhou com o mesmo quarto escuro. Com as mesmas mãos suaves sobre seu rosto. Os mesmos lábios doces e o mesmo sabor de baunilha... e em seguida... a fuga.

Era de madrugada quando acordou sobressaltado por um terrível descobrimento: tinha gostado daquele beijo.

E muito.

* * *

_Continua..._


	2. Precisava pensar e para isso precisava

_**2. Precisava pensar e para isso precisava de... Hermione!**_

Sentindo-se mais cansado e preocupado que na noite anterior, Harry despertou na manhã daquela terça-feira com o desejo de que tudo tivesse sido um sonho. O sabor daquele beijo já estava apenas em sua lembrança e não em seus lábios. Uma forte brisa de ar frio entrava pela janela entreaberta. A temperatura baixara muito nos últimos dias.

Desceu para o Salão Principal exibindo olheiras, Hermione e Rony já estavam ali. Ela estava imersa na leitura de um livro, e Rony devorava até a última migalha que restava em seu prato.

Afastou de si o mel, a marmelada e qualquer outro alimento cujo sabor fosse doce. Pegou um saleiro próximo e esvaziou quase a quarta parte de seu conteúdo sobre o toucinho em seu prato. Deu a primeira mordida, e depois de um gesto de desagrado pegou novamente o saleiro.

Hermione e Rony suspenderam suas atividades para observá-lo com inquietude.

- Não é muito sal? - perguntou ela, por cima de seu livro.

- Preciso compensar. - respondeu, deixando por fim o saleiro e provando outra vez, com um gesto ainda mais pronunciado.

- Compensar, o quê? - perguntou Rony, franzindo o nariz.

Harry negou com a mão, pedindo-lhe que esquecesse o assunto. Hermione deixou seu livro sobre a mesa e tirou do bolso de sua túnica um pequeno tubo, o qual destampou e começou a passar sobre seus lábios. Rony esqueceu-se momentaneamente de Harry e concentrou sua atenção nela sem mudar de gesto.

- Para que você está pintando os lábios? Pensa beijar Flitwick? - perguntou-lhe, num tom brincalhão. A primeira aula do dia de Hermione era de Feitiços.

- Não seja idiota! É um creme labial. Faz bastante frio e meus lábios se ressecam. - respondeu-lhe, olhando-o do mesmo modo que olharia seu sapato depois de ter pisado acidentalmente numa lesma. - Claro, imagino que como seus lábios estão permanentemente umedecidos pelos da Luna, você não tem esse problema...

- Obrigado por me recordar. – disse, num tom cínico. - É hora de outra dose de umedecimento. - pegou mais uma tostada e dirigiu-se, à toda velocidade, para a mesa da Corvinal, deixando um rastro de mel à sua passagem.

Hermione suspirou com cansaço, fechou o tubo e guardou-o em sua mochila.

Harry olhava-a sem prestar-lhe atenção. Depois de um tempo, ao sentir o olhar dela sobre si, pôs-se também de pé, disse "Nos vemos logo" por entre os dentes e decidiu que era hora de um pouco de investigação.

Chegou ao mesmo aposento, que desta vez gozava de uma iluminação surpreendente. A luz entrava em abundância pelas janelas e Harry pode percorrer o lugar a vontade, em busca de alguma pista de sua misteriosa "garota-baunilha". Desgraçadamente, o único que encontrou foi o móvel com o qual havia se chocado na noite anterior. Existia um par de portas de madeira, pelas quais ela podia ter escapado. Quando tentou abri-las descobriu que uma, ao abrir-se, não fazia mais que mostrar outro pedaço de muro. A outra levava a um recinto menor e depois a um corredor que não tinha saída.

Havia também uma espécie de armário e várias pinturas, uma delas chegava até o chão e era a imagem de uma pequena menina que acariciava um gato, que descansava sobre seus joelhos. Quando Harry aproximou-se tentando obter informações do quadro, o animal lançou um grunhido de desagrado e a menininha negou com a cabeça, levando as mãos à boca. Não iria obter informação alguma dela.

Sentou-se numa cadeira perto da porta. Se tão somente houvesse tido alguma luz teria podido ver de quem se tratava, antes que ela se fosse. Mas seu "lumus" não tirara nem um pequeno lampejo de sua varinha. Enfiou a mão no bolso de sua túnica e tirou a varinha, agitou-a deixando que um firme "lumus" saísse de seus lábios. Desta vez, na ponta, pode distinguir uma suave luz que era dissimulada pelos raios de sol que entravam pelas janelas. Por que não funcionara na noite anterior?

Talvez algum feitiço para manter o quarto escuro. E então, recordou... por que sentira esse estranho desejo de ir a esse quarto em especial?

Bufou com desespero e levantou-se, dando um forte chute num móvel.

Precisava encontrar quem o havia beijado. Precisava saber como havia conseguido levá-lo até ali. Precisava saber... Precisava de ajuda... Precisava... e sem perder um instante mais saiu correndo.

Faltavam alguns minutos para que a primeira aula do dia começasse. Levava somente uns segundos fora da sala de Feitiços quando a figura de Hermione, encurvada frente a um livro, apareceu. Correndo, alcançou o começo do corredor e tirou o livro de sua cara com um tapa nada sutil.

- O que...? - começou a protestar.

Harry não lhe deu tempo de continuar, retirou-lhe a mochila do ombro e, segurando-a pela mão que não estava ocupada com o livro, meteu-a na primeira sala desocupada que encontrou.

- Preciso que me ajude. - soltou sem delongas.

- Se você não terminou a tarefa de ... - começou ela, em tom de sermão.

Ele colocou a mão em sua boca para fazê-la calar. Não tinha tempo para tolices... e qualquer tarefa nesse momento era uma tolice. Balançou a cabeça energicamente.

- Não se trata disso. Preciso que me diga se é possível bloquear um 'lumus', como é possível fazer com que alguém vá aonde não tem intenção de ir... e ... já sei que ninguém pode desaparecer dentro de Hogwarts, mas... - fez uma minúscula pausa para respirar e Hermione aproveitou-a.

Ela soltou-se rapidamente e empalideceu. Olhou seu relógio. Faltava um minuto para que a aula começasse e era a última antes do exame, sabia que isso bastava para alterá-la mas não lhe importou. Tentou tomar sua mochila porém Harry não a soltou. Precisava de informação, egoísticamente fingiu não notar que sua palidez a fazia parecer um fantasma.

- Harry tenho que entrar na sala, não sei para... que... para que você quer saber isso, mas... pode esperar... - disse-lhe, enquanto guardava o livro que acabava de pegar, com um movimento nervoso.

No entanto, ele não estava disposto a deixá-la ir sem algumas respostas. Aquilo exigia medidas drásticas. Suspirando com resignação, decidiu que a única forma de convencê-la de que aquelas perguntas eram mais importantes que uma simples aula de feitiços, era contar-lhe toda a verdade.

Novamente pegou-a pela mão, sentou-a numa cadeira frente a ele e começou com o relato detalhado de tudo o que havia ocorrido no dia anterior.

Ela o escutou em silêncio, todavia dirigindo contínuos olhares nervosos, algumas vezes para seu relógio e outras para a porta.

- Agora você entende porque necessito saber? - perguntou-lhe Harry abatido.

- Não... quer dizer... - tentou explicar, abrindo e fechando a boca sem decidir-se. - Seguramente é alguma de suas admiradoras... Não tem importância.

- Preciso saber quem é.

- Para quê? - gritou-lhe exasperada. - Seus olhos continuavam fixos na porta.

- Bom, se ela tomou tantos cuidados assim eu gostaria de conhecê-la... Eu sei que você pode me ajudar. Seguramente você conhece esses feitiços, ou não?

- Por que haveria de conhecê-los? - voltou a perguntar, pondo-se de pé.

- Você conhece todos os feitiços! - respondeu Harry, como se se tratasse da resposta mais óbvia do mundo. - Em que ano os ensinam... não sei...

Ela pegou o livro e começou a folhear como se buscasse em alguma página um desses feitiços. Ele olhava-la fixamente.

- Não os ensinam a todos os alunos, Harry, são cursos especiais de feitiços... para os alunos mais avançados.

Fechou o livro depois de ouvir um débil "Oh!" de decepção. Desta vez foi Harry quem se deixou cair na cadeira.

- Então... deve se tratar de uma bruxa muito inteligente, não é isso? – perguntou, com um definido tom de amargura.

- Bom... - murmurou ela, sem compreender aonde ele queria chegar. - Suponho que sim...

O que isso importa?

- É óbvio. Trata-se de uma bruxa inteligente, e se não quis deixar-se ver, seguramente é feia como a verruga de um trasgo... - comentou tristemente.

Hermione ruborizou, Harry viu-a recolher suas coisas com movimentos violentos.

- Hermione... - disse-lhe, tentando detê-la novamente mas, desta vez, recebeu um forte empurrão que o fez desistir.

- Não tenho tempo para asneiras, Harry! - gritou-lhe de grosso modo. - Tenho que entrar na sala de aula.

Viu-a sair a toda velocidade e bater a porta com todas as suas forças.

* * *

_Continua..._


	3. Um par de mentas para o Príncipe

_**3. Um par de mentas para o Príncipe**_

****

Durante toda a aula de Feitiços Harry dividiu seus pensamentos entre a possibilidade de que sua admiradora se revelasse a versão feminina de Goyle e a preocupação que lhe causavam os constantes olhares de desgosto que Hermione lhe dirigia.

Perdera dez minutos de aula e, embora isso, tratando-se dela, constituísse toda uma tragédia, sua reação fora bastante exagerada. Admirava Hermione, respeitava sua lógica e sua dedicação, mas em certas ocasiões tirava-o do sério o fato dela desperdiçar tanto tempo estudando. Era tão inteligente que não precisava...

Então, foi quando entendeu.

Por isso estava chateada, mais que chateada, furiosa. Mulheres! Evidentemente, ele não se referira à ela quando falara de bruxas inteligentes que eram feias como verrugas de trasgo!

Começou a tamborilar os dedos sobre seu livro de feitiços até que o pequeno Professor Flitwick lançou-se um olhar de advertência. Queria que a aula acabasse o quanto antes para poder esclarecer aquele mal entendido com Hermione. E, claro, também para que ela o ajudasse com seu pequeno conflito.

Assim que a aula terminou, saiu em disparada atrás dela; teve que correr vários metros para poder alcançá-la. O que constituía uma clara prova de que ela estava verdadeiramente irritada.

- Hermione! – disse-lhe, ofegando, quando a alcançou. Ela olhou-o com o cenho franzido.

- Eu não disse aquilo em relação a você... - exclamou, por fim, recuperando um pouco o fôlego. Viu-a erguer uma sobrancelha.

- Não sei do que fala. – respondeu, enquanto voltava a percorrer o corredor a toda velocidade.

- Não quis dizer que você é uma dessas bruxas inteligentes... - disse-lhe quando novamente a alcançou e segurou-a por um braço. Evidentemente, aquela não era a forma correta de desculpar-se, já que ela se soltou de forma brusca e retomou seu caminho com maior velocidade, depois de um forte grunhido.

Observou-a afastar-se antes de reunir forças necessárias para tentar alcançá-la de novo. A um metro de distância gritou-lhe e ela parou abruptamente.

- Vamos, Hermione, você sabe o que eu quis dizer. Ou o que eu não quis dizer... você não é uma dessas bruxas inteligentes e feias... Hermione, você sabe que é muito inteligente e é... bom... não é feia, e ainda que fosse horrível eu não notaria porque conheço você demasiado bem... o que quero dizer é... - murmurou, confundindo, inclusive, a si mesmo.

- Cale-se, Harry. – respondeu Hermione, voltando-se e girando os olhos, depois de dar um longo suspiro. Alguma coisa que dissera devia ter sido boa porque ela começou a caminhar a seu lado com passada normal. Caminharam um pouco em total silêncio, até que se separaram para a seguinte aula. Ela teria Aritmancia e ele teria a hora livre.

O que menos precisava era passar duas horas com seus pensamentos dirigindo-se, constantemente, ao mesmo lugar. Agora também se torturava imaginando como poderia ser o rosto de sua "garota-baunilha". O que aconteceria se, em realidade, a encontrasse e ela fosse... fisicamente desagradável?

Apesar do intenso frio, sentou-se perto do lago e reviveu cada instante do breve contato com ela. A suavidade de suas mãos, o ligeiro tremor que percebeu quando seus lábios fizeram contato... e mais que o sabor de baunilha de seus lábios, a doçura que lhe transmitiu no beijo. Como se levasse séculos esperando por esse momento. Havia ansiedade, ternura, entrega... tantas coisas mais para as quais sequer tinha um nome, nesse beijo. Talvez, não fosse importante se ela era ou não bonita.

Talvez, em relação à ela, acontecesse o mesmo que em relação a Hermione. Não conseguia recordar o que pensara sobre a aparência física da amiga na primeira vez em que a viu. Não lhe importava se os demais a consideravam feia ou bonita. Conhecia-a muito bem para ser criterioso nesse ponto. Para ele, ela era tão somente Hermione e, pelo que conhecia dela, encontrar-se com seu rosto era uma das coisas mais agradáveis que lhe podiam acontecer.

Se alguém era capaz de transmitir tamanha quantidade de emoções num simples beijo, seguramente era porque, assim como Hermione, enquanto pessoa, valia muito mais que um rosto bonito.

Muito mais seguro de querer descobrir sua misteriosa admiradora, retornou ao castelo. Havia lhe ocorrido algo e estava desejoso de que o tempo passasse depressa, para poder levar sua idéia à prática.

Quando encontrou Hermione que, por mais que tentasse, não foi o suficientemente rápida para escapar dele em cada ocasião, começou a cobri-la de perguntas sobre como bloquear o bloqueio de um 'lumus', como fechar as saídas para impedir a fuga e outras cem coisas do gênero.

Hermione fingia estar muito concentrada em seus complexos cálculos de Aritmancia para prestar atenção a todo o seu discurso. Numa breve pausa, tirou de sua mochila o pequeno tubo, abriu-o e levou-o aos lábios. Por um momento, chegou até ele uma suave fragrância de baunilha. Devia estar ficando louco, começava a inventar aromas do nada. Contudo, aquilo fez que se lhe ocorresse uma idéia. Lentamente aproximou-se e depois de comprovar que não havia ninguém próximo deles, como se temesse que "ela" pudesse estar ouvindo o que lhe acabava de ocorrer, disse a Hermione numa voz muito baixa:

- Existe alguma forma de identificar o sabor de alguém? - perguntou. Sentia-se quase ridículo de fazer aquela pergunta.

Ela olhou-o a ponto de rir.

- O sabor de alguém? - repetiu, estranhada.

- Bom... - começou a dizer Harry, um tanto quanto incomodado. - Eu não disse a você mas... ela tem sabor de baunilha. - disse muito rápido, sentindo como suas orelhas avermelhavam.

Por alguma motivo, Hermione deixou de rir. Mordeu seu lábio e sem querer deixou cair o tubo que acabava de fechar. Como ele caiu debaixo da mesa, ela abaixou-se para pegá-lo. Demorou mais que o normal, ou, ao menos, isso pareceu a Harry.

- É a única coisa que sei sobre ela. - declarou, como uma forma de desculpa.

- Bom, pois a sua Cinderela não está ajudando... – sussurrou ao recompor-se. Dirigiu-lhe um olhar fugaz e notou nele uma expressão de total incompreensão. Bufou, girando os olhos, enquanto buscava sua pena sob a montanha de pergaminhos dispostos sobre a mesa. - Francamente, Harry! Cinderela! O sapatinho de cristal, o príncipe... lembra que ele experimentou o sapatinho em todas as donzelas do reino?

- E o que você sugere? Que eu me dedique a beijar todas as mulheres de Hogwarts... - começou a dizer em voz muito alta. Deteve-se ante o olhar de Hermione, que lhe indicava com os olhos um grupo de garotas do terceiro ano, que se voltaram para ele com a esperança de serem as primeiras a ajudá-lo naquele propósito. Diminuiu o volume da voz antes de prosseguir. - ... para ver qual delas têm gosto de baunilha?

Sem poder conter-se, Hermione soltou uma forte gargalhada.

- Isso aumentaria sua popularidade. - disse-lhe entre risos. - Mas eu não quis dizer isso... acaso você não está pensando em voltar a esse quarto outra vez, ou sim? - cravou o olhar nele e, pela forma que ele se esquivou, não precisou de uma confirmação direta para essa pergunta. - O que o faz crer que ela também estará lá?

- Talvez... ela também tenha gostado... tanto quanto eu... - confessou timidamente.

Hermione suspirou e ele não pode decifrar o significado de seu olhar. Sua expressão suavizou-se e seus olhos brilharam de uma forma estranha. Sentiu-se patético quando chegou à conclusão de que ela estava com pena dele. Tentou recobrar algo da dignidade que acabara de perder.

- Quer dizer, não acredito que ela vá desperdiçar a oportunidade de voltar a me beijar. - acrescentou, em tom altivo.

- Tenho que ir à biblioteca. Sorte com sua Cinderela, Príncipe. - cortou-o, após colocar os olhos em branco. Começou a recolher suas coisas e se deteve antes de terminar. Olhou-o dos pés à cabeça e continuou. - Mas... eu recomendaria a você um par de mentas.

- Mentas? - repetiu sem entender.

- Depois de todo o sal com o qual você começou o dia, elas lhe farão falta. Você não vai querer que ela tenha uma má impressão com o hálito de seu Príncipe, ou sim? - perguntou-lhe, com o tom mais zombeteiro que pode encontrar no seu repertório.

Quando o quadro se fechou atrás dela, Harry começou a soprar sobre sua mão para verificar se precisava ou não das mentas. Ao fim de uns segundos, subiu correndo para o dormitório e começou a vasculhar uma das gavetas de Rony, até dar de cara com uma embalagem de goma de mascar de menta. Sem vacilar, pegou três pastilhas e meteu-as na boca com urgência.

Sempre é melhor prevenir.

* * *

_Continua..._


	4. A Cinderela gosta de pudim

_**4. A Cinderela gosta de pudim**_

Faltavam duas horas para as seis e trinta. Faziam já vinte e duas horas que tudo havia acontecido. Hermione prometera que em seu tempo livre o ajudaria a buscar algum feitiço que lhe fosse de utilidade. Como não tinha tempo para esperar que isto ocorresse, planejou cuidadosamente cada passo a seguir para esse dia.

A primeira parte de seu plano não pode ser levada a cabo. Ainda que já tivesse podido percorrer o quarto com luz, e o recordasse quase à perfeição, tinha pensado em dar uma ajuda adicional à sua memória e ir um pouco antes para fazer uma última inspeção. Quando chegou, encontrou a porta fechada e, por mais tentativas que fizesse, foi impossível abri-la. Consolou-se, pensando que se lembrava do quarto o suficiente para não ter problemas ao movimentar-se mesmo sem luz.

Às seis em ponto regressou, disposto a não deixá-la ir tão fácil desta vez. Abriu a porta com apenas um girar do trinco. A escuridão era total, como no dia anterior. Entrou e tentou posicionar-se no mesmo lugar que da primeira vez. No entanto, nessa ocasião era diferente. Não era o impulso estranho que movia seus pés, quase contra a sua vontade, ele estava onde queria estar. Esperou por vários minutos. Sua paciência começava a se esgotar. E se ela não aparecia? E se a tinha decepcionado? E se...?

Antes que pudesse terminar de formular a pergunta voltou a ouvir o mesmo ranger de madeira. Ficou parado esperando que ela se aproximasse. Em questão de segundos sentiu sua respiração perto de seu rosto... Porém, desta vez, suas mãos não se pousaram suavemente em suas bochechas. Elas agarraram seus pulsos, imobilizando-os e impedindo-lhe de segurá-la como planejara.

Sua mente deixou de funcionar quando seus lábios fizeram contato novamente com aquele embriagante sabor de baunilha. Durou muito menos do que ele houvera desejado. Quando sentiu-a afastar-se, tentou soltar suas mãos para detê-la e impedir que escapasse, mas ela não cedeu; de um forte empurrão o fez retroceder três passos enquanto saía correndo. Harry tentou segui-la mas topou com uma cadeira que havia mudado de lugar desde a última vez que a vira. Tropeçou nela e caiu no chão, conseguindo, tão somente, segurar um pedaço de sua túnica por um breve momento, antes que também deslizasse de sua mão.

Arrastando os pés retornou à Sala Comum. Hermione ainda não regressara da biblioteca. Rony folheava uma revista de Quadribol. Quando o viu tentou conversar com ele sobre algumas jogadas e as últimas partidas da temporada, mas rapidamente se convenceu-se de que seu amigo não estava com ânimos de se socializar e voltou à sua revista.

Quase meia hora depois viu entrar Hermione, que se encaminhava para os dormitórios. Passou ao longe, como se não o tivesse visto. Porém, ele a deteve. Necessitava contar a alguém.

- Harry! - saudou distraída. - Como foi?

Conduziu-a até um local longe da Sala Comum e começou a contar-lhe o sucedido. Ela o escutou friamente, quase por compromisso. Parecia ter pressa para ir a seu dormitório. Por fim, permitiu-a ir depois que ela lhe prometera, uma vez mais, que encontraria a forma de ajudá-lo.

Seu sonho voltou a ser intranqüilo. À altas horas da madrugada, podia-se escuta-lo dando voltas e retorcendo-se entre os lençóis.

Uma longa fila estava diante dele. Eram quilômetros e quilômetros de garotas perfiladas frente a ele. Esperando sua vez de serem beijadas e descobrir qual delas tinha gosto de baunilha. A fila avançava lentamente e, como nas caixas de partilhas Berttie Bott, encontrava um sem fim de sabores, mas nenhum era remotamente parecido ao da "garota baunilha".

- Harry! Harry! - ouviu os gritos de Rony. Sentiu uma forte sacudida e abriu os olhos profundamente cansado contudo, muito agradecido para com seu amigo. A seguinte na fila era Millicent Bullstrode.

Neville estava saindo do dormitório à toda pressa. Rony, que estava totalmente vestido diante dele, lhe indicava o relógio. Em cinco minutos teria aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. Precisaria de um vira-tempo para chegar pontualmente. Levantou-se sem vontade alguma, deixando que Rony saísse correndo rumo à Cabana de Hagrid. Por alguma razão, sentia os lábios entumecidos. Lembrou do sonho. Aquilo começava a afetá-lo demasiadamente.

A vários metros de distância pode ver Hagrid e o restante da turma, que perambulava atrás de um estranho animal, do qual unicamente pode distinguir umas patas parecidas com as de um avestruz e uma estranha cauda pela qual lançava um vapor que queimava, a julgar pelos gritos que saíam de quem era alcançado por ele.

Hermione falava com Hagrid numa distância prudente de todo aquele movimento. Aproximou-se deles enquanto afrouxava sua túnica. Sentou-se sobre uns velhos sacos de sementes, esperando que ninguém, a exceção de Hagrid e Hermione, percebesse seu atraso. Afortunadamente para ele, sua entrada ocorreu no mesmo instante em que o animal tomava por bola o livro de Dino e começava a jogar com ele uma partida de futebol. Depois de intercambiar uma breve saudação, o silêncio entre eles se fez total.

Quando Hagrid conseguiu controlar o animal e este foi encerrado num curral especialmente disposto para isso, pediu-lhes que se aproximassem e tomassem notas e alguns desenhos. Aproveitou, como sempre, para aproximar-se de Harry e Hermione no intento de conversar um pouco com eles.

Dirigiu-se a ele com um enorme sorriso nos lábios.

- Hermione já me contou... - disse-lhe com satisfação.

- O que! Você não podia ter ficado calada! - gritou, dirigindo-se a Hermione, sem importar-se que a turma inteira estivesse agora atenta a ele. - Para sua informação, eu tenho tudo sob controle. Hoje mesmo penso ir e dizer-lhe que seu joguinho não me agrada e que...

- Harry! - gritou também Hermione. Abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes. Ao final, pareceu não encontrar as palavras que expressassem o que queria dizer, e recolheu suas coisas antes de lançar um eloqüente olhar a Hagrid e partir rumo ao Castelo.

- Ela não tinha nenhum direito de dizer a você... - justificou Harry, mas se deteve ante o olhar decepcionado de Hagrid.

- Ela me contou que fora uma das selecionadas para representar o colégio nas Olimpíadas de Magia. Mas, evidentemente, você falava de outra coisa. Não, não, não... - disse, levantando sua mão, quando Harry tentou explicar-se. Pegou um dos sacos que continham o alimento da nova mascote da turma e afastou-se dele. - Não farei perguntas.

Sentindo-se mais tolo do que havia se sentido nos últimos dias, dedicou-se a contemplar o animal. Pusera tão pouca atenção na aula que não sabia sequer se essa criatura estranha diante dele - e não estava falando de Crabbe - tinha um nome. Dedicou-se, por um momento, a contemplar seus grandes olhos negros e brilhantes. Realmente havia acordado. Não apenas não ajudara Hermione a preparar-se para a concorrência, como também não estava nem inteirado de que ela participaria... na realidade, era a primeira vez que ouvia sobre as Olimpíadas de Magia. Tinha-a pressionado com perguntas, subtraindo-lhe um precioso tempo que bem poderia ter aproveitado para preparar-se. Pensou que, na próxima vez em que aquela besta - e novamente não se referia a ninguém de Sonserina - quisesse estirar suas longas patas numa partida de futebol, iria oferecer-lhe a sua cabeça como bola, no lugar do livro de Dino.

Não voltou a ver Hermione até a hora da ceia. Uma espessa mata de cabelo castanho que se assomava pela capa de um grosso livro de Transformações, indicou-lhe que ela estava ali. Sentou-se a seu lado, a única prova de que sua presença havia sido notada foi um rápido olhar, quando ela suspendeu momentaneamente a leitura para tomar um gole de seu copo de suco.

- Quer que eu ajude você a estudar? - Perguntou timidamente, tentando pegar uma batata com seu garfo. A batata escorregou e saltou de seu prato para o suco de Hermione, que salpicou não só no livro como numa parte de seu cabelo. Ela fechou o livro e colocou-o de lado, enquanto girava os olhos.

- Eu sinto. - Desculpou-se, ajudando-a a secar o livro com uma guardanapo.

- Foi um acidente. - disse, dando de ombros sem olha-lo.

- Não, eu falo pelo ocorrido nesta manhã. - Murmurou.

- Qual parte? Por ter gritado comigo? Por ter desconfiado de mim? Por não saber que eu vou representar a escola? - Perguntou-lhe em voz baixa, mas com um tom frio. Seus braços estavam cruzados e se dirigia mais a jarra de suco diante dela do que a Harry, que estava à sua direita.

- Por tudo, suponho. - Respondeu, espetando, com êxito, outra batata com menos desejo de escapar.

Hermione suspirou e, por fim, pegou um dos pudins diante de si. Harry considerou aquilo como uma silenciosa declaração de paz. Hermione passou um longo tempo com o olhar fixo num ponto a vários metros a sua frente. Um sorriso malicioso começou a desenhar-se em seu rosto. Finalmente, a curiosidade venceu Harry e ele quis saber o que era que chamava tanto a sua atenção, seguiu seu olhar até chegar a mesma de Sonserina, especificamente, até Draco Malfoy, que saboreava despreocupadamente um dos pudins de sua mesa.

- O que tanto você vê em Malfoy? - Perguntou-lhe, com um gesto de desagrado.

- A noite você disse que sua Cinderela era muito forte. Ou seja... - disse num tom analítico.

- ... que o único que sabe dela é que é muito forte para uma garota e o assunto da baunilha. - Terminou sem tirar os olhos de Malfoy.

Harry assentiu sem muita convicção. Não entendia aonde ela queria chegar e nem porque, para fazê-lo, tinha que devorar Malfoy com os olhos.

- Ontem também teve pudim. Malfoy já está na quarta porção da sobremesa. - Dissimuladamente observou Harry encolher os ombros. - Parece ser muito aficcionado em pudim. - Afirmou como se acabasse de fazer uma grande descoberta.

- E? - Perguntou Harry, afastando seu garfo.

- Francamente, Harry! O pudim leva baunilha! - Disse-lhe, enquanto, por fim, voltava o rosto para ele. - Você não chegou a pensar que a sua Cinderela bem poderia ser um garoto? Depois de tudo, do ódio ao amor... - Sugeriu, enquanto indicava, com muita dissimulação, Draco.

Harry começou a negar com a cabeça, ao tempo em que olhava alternativamente Hermione e Draco, o qual, pela primeira vez, parecia totalmente alheio a qualquer coisa que acontecesse na mesa da Grifinória.

Um gesto de horror mesclado à incredulidade distorceu suas feições. Negava com a cabeça cada vez mais com maior veemência. Sentiu seu estômago contorcer-se, quase pode sentir também como empalidecia.

- Você está louca! - Exclamou, erguendo-se da mesa. De imediato, havia sentido o impulso irrefreável de lavar a boca uma dezena de vezes seguidas. Queria vomitar. Encaminhou-se, correndo, para o dormitório, passando longe de Rony, que parecia mais surpreendido pela gargalhada de Hermione que pela corrida veloz de seu amigo.

- O que se passa? - Perguntou inquieto, enquanto o via afastar-se a toda velocidade.

- Creio que está se tornando alérgico à baunilha. - Respondeu Hermione, entre risos.

* * *

_Continua..._


	5. Os mil e um truques da Cinderela

_**5. Os mil e um truques da Cinderela**_

Levava mais de meia hora sentado, contemplando o fogo com expressão de asco. Constantemente, levava a mão à boca e a limpava com a manga da túnica; depois, sacudia a cabeça como se fosse repentinamente atacado por um tique nervoso. Aquilo era uma piada, Hermione devia estar brincando. Era uma brincadeira, era uma brincadeira, era uma brincadeira... depois de quinze minutos se repetindo mentalmente, aceitou como verdade. Levantou-se e a imagem de Draco e o pudim voltaram à sua mente... sentou-se novamente e receitou-se outra dose: é uma brincadeira, é uma brincadeira, é uma brincadeira.

Não notou a chegada de Hermione, nem que esta levava quase dez minutos contemplando-o, com um riso abafado, desde longe. Por fim, acercou-se e sentou-se na cadeira mais próxima da que Harry ocupava. Sem poder recobrar a seriedade habitual de seu rosto, continuou observando-o por um tempo.

- Realmente, você não acreditou que foi Draco, não é? - Soltou prontamente, com o mesmo tom que se emprega para fazer entender a um menino de cinco anos que não existe nenhum monstro dentro do armário.

- Obviamente que não! - Respondeu-lhe com um risinho nervoso, que a fez acreditar no contrário. - Como sabe que não foi ele? - Perguntou, tentando soar indiferente.

Hermione voltou a rir com todas as forças. Várias lágrimas começaram a assomar-se por seus olhos e apertava com força o estômago. Sentiu-se humilhado.

- Porque ontem teve treino de Quadribol durante toda a tarde, lembra?

- Sim, já sabia. - Replicou, com ar despreocupado, mas seu rosto se relaxou visivelmente.

- Bom, já é quase hora, não? - Perguntou Hermione, olhando seu relógio com ar profissional. - Espero que ela dê a você a oportunidade de dizer que está cansado do 'jogo', antes que ela saía correndo. Não se concentre muito no beijo ou você poderá esquecer o que ele quer dizer... - Terminou Hermione, tentando manter-se séria.

Harry olhou-a ofendido. Na última vez que a vira rir dessa forma ela tentava dissimular o efeito que lhe provocava o exagerado medo de Rony à aranhas. Procurou adotar o que ele considerava de um rosto decidido e consultou também seu relógio com total indiferença.

- Sim, já é hora e não se preocupe. - Disse, pondo-se de pé. - Não vou perder meu tempo com tolices, simplesmente lhe direi que já basta, não haverá distrações desta vez.

- Ah! Pensei que você gostava muito dessas distrações... - Respondeu Hermione, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- São tolices. Tenho coisas mais importantes em que pensar e não nos caprichos de uma menina boba. - Declarou, desejando que ele mesmo pudesse acreditar em suas palavras. Saiu com passo firme e, uma vez fora da Sala Comum, quase correu porque faltavam menos de cinco minutos para as seis e meia. Quando chegou ao quarto se deu conta de que teria sido mais fácil e mais "acreditável" pedir a Lucius Malfoy que o adotasse do que dizer à sua misteriosa Cinderela que estava farto de baunilha.

Ansioso, esperou e esperou. Quando seus olhos notaram a escuridão profunda, seu cérebro reagiu levando até seus lábios uma breve recordação do sabor ao qual tão aficcionado havia se tornado. Seu coração começou a bater mais rápido que o normal. Lembrou de uma lição na escola trouxa, algo sobre um Pavlov, cujos cachorros começavam a salivar ao escutar a campainha que lhes anunciava o alimento. Sentiu-se como um deles. A escuridão era sua campainha e, no lugar de salivar, suas mãos começavam a suar. Esperava, ansiosamente, seu prêmio. Contudo, seu prêmio não chegou.

Faltavam uns minutos para as sete quando, por fim, se convenceu de que não receberia sua dose de baunilha aquela tarde. Saiu com a cabeça baixa, arrastando os pés enquanto se encaminhava, com um profundo olhar de decepção, para os dormitórios.

Viu Hermione esperando-o na Sala Comum mas, quando ela estava por abrir a boca, ele ergueu uma mão pedindo-lhe silêncio e, sem mais, se dirigiu ao dormitório.

Totalmente distante, na manhã seguinte sentou-se para comer sem dar a mínima atenção à habitual briga de Rony e Hermione. Não percebeu os venenosos comentários de Malfoy sobre sua próxima partida de Quadribol, ainda que este se encontrasse a uns passos dele. Na realidade, o mesmíssimo Voldemort poderia estar diante dele, compartilhando o cereal e pedindo-lhe que lhe passasse o leite, que Harry haveria lhe dado a jarra, a pedra filosofal, ou a própria profecia sem sequer piscar.

Pôs-se de pé por inércia quando o fizeram os demais, deixou o prato intacto, pegou suas coisas e, sem saber porquê, seguiu Rony e Hermione para a sala de aula, supôs, mas não estava muito certo.

- Você se sente bem? - perguntou-lhe Hermione um pouco inquieta, estava a metros de distância caminhando atrás de Rony para que ele os deixasse.

- O que? - Perguntou Harry, com o mesmo gesto de incompreensão que haveria colocado se acabassem de perguntar-lhe a hora em russo. Segundos depois o eco da pergunta de Hermione chegou a seu cérebro, justo quando ela estava por formulá-la novamente. - Sim, sim. Estou bem.

- Francamente, Harry! - Exclamou Hermione, estancando em pleno corredor e provocando que o tráfego rumo à sala de aula de Feitiços aumentasse. - Não me diga que está assim porque essa sujeitinha deixou você plantado ontem, verdade? - Perguntou-lhe, deixando cair sua pesada mochila no chão e cruzando os braços.

- Ela não... - deteve-se. Ia dizer que ela não era nenhuma sujeitinha, porém antes que as palavras saíssem de sua boca deu-se conta do quão ridículas seriam e se conteve. - Ela não tem nada a ver com isso. Estou preocupado com a partida da semana que vem, isso é tudo.

- Continuou caminhando para evitar o olhar de Hermione, como sempre fazia quando mentia.

- Sim, claro, pela partida. E eu faltarei a meu exame de Aritmancia para ir a Hogsmeade afim de renovar meu guarda-roupa. - Levantou a mochila e seguiu-o de perto. - Talvez você tenha sorte e hoje a encontre nesse quarto, para que acalme a sua angústia por causa da "partida". - acrescentou, com um acentuado tom de sarcasmo. Harry continuava sem olhá-la, razão pela qual não pode notar o estranho sorriso de satisfação que se desenhou no rosto de sua amiga.

A curiosidade e a ansiedade foram mais fortes em Harry do que o bom senso e a prudência, que lhe aconselhavam não ir e acabar com isso de uma vez por todas. Pontualmente, chegou ao mesmo lugar e esperou uns segundos. Ouviu uns passos conhecidos; mas, desta vez, antes de senti-la aproximar-se mais, sentiu umas diminutas gotas de alguma coisa que caíam sobre suas mãos e estas ficaram entumecidas no mesmo instante. Depois disso, ela começou a aproximar-se e, uma vez cumprida sua missão, se foi. O efeito daquelas gotinhas sobre as mãos de Harry passou ao fim de dez minutos. Contudo, começava a acreditar que o efeito do beijo o acompanharia para sempre.

A partir daquela tarde um toque extra foi acrescentado ao jogo de mistério: o da incerteza. Cada tarde, sem falta, Harry estava presente no mesmo local e na mesma hora. Mas a "Misteriosa Cinderela de Baunilha", como Hermione a chamava, fazia todo o possível para pôr em prova a paciência de Harry. Aparecia uma em cada três ou quatro tardes e nunca se sabia, ao certo, se seria um domingo ou uma terça-feira a próxima vez em que ela se apresentaria. E, tampouco, sabia que novo feitiço, poção ou simples truque ela usaria para impedir que ele a alcançasse.

Com o passar dos dias, sua imaginação tinha voado e já havia formado mais que um rosto, e sim todo um caráter de sua garota-baunilha. Era inteligente, disso não havia dúvida. Era forte, o comprovara; decidida e valente, ou do contrário, nunca teria se atrevido a começar aquele jogo. Mas também era terna e doce quando o beijava. Ela era simplesmente perfeita, o tipo de pessoa que podia estar ao lado de alguém como ele.

Se tão somente conhecesse alguém assim...!

Os dias passavam normalmente para o resto da escola e, enquanto Harry passava as noites atormentado por seus novos pesadelos e as tardes cheio de ansiedade, tentando averiguar se teria ou não sorte na próxima ocasião, Hermione se deixava ver cada dia menos e passava quase a totalidade de seu tempo livre enfiada na biblioteca. Quando aceitava sua companhia era simplesmente para que a ajudasse a repassar alguma lição, depois da qual Harry podia convencê-la a que lhe explicasse, em dez palavras no máximo, o novo feitiço graças ao qual ele tinha falhado, novamente, na captura de sua presa. Quando ele se queixava das explicações tão vagas que ela lhe dava, ela abria de imediato algum livro, enterrava o nariz nele e reclamava por fazê-la perder tempo com bobagens, quando ela devia estar se preparando para a Olimpíada. Harry tinha que aceitar a sua derrota e, com certa culpa, pegar um livro para ampliar a explicação por sua própria conta.

Numa quarta-feira, justo quando a neve começava a derreter, Harry cruzou com um cartaz que anunciava uma visita a Hogsmeade para o próximo fim de semana. Pensou que passar o dia num longo passeio e, talvez, uma cerveja amanteigada, seria uma boa forma de descarregar suas idéias. Sugeriu a Hermione, que o seguia a dois passos de distância, lendo enquanto caminhava e murmurava sem parar parágrafos inteiros do livro, quase sem deter-se para respirar. Harry não tardou em arrepender-se de sua brilhante idéia.

- Está louco! - Gritou-lhe, histérica, suspendendo a leitura por um momento. - Na segunda-feira é a Olimpíada! Você acha que perderei todo o dia em Hogsmeade?

Harry retrocedeu dois passos, afastando-se dela. Quando estava sob muita pressão, realmente podia fazer um Rabo-Córneo Húngaro parecer um doce cachorrinho pequinês comparado com ela.

- Está bem, era apenas uma idéia. - disse, em tom de desculpa.

Acomodaram-se em seus lugares de sempre na Sala Comum e, uma vez que Hermione terminou de cobrir a mesa com pergaminhos, livros e penas, Harry dedicou-se a observá-la com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos e o rosto aborrecido porém, lentamente, sua expressão foi mudando até converter-se na mesma que teria adotado, se soubesse que Voldemort havia morrido vítima de uma intoxicação com frutos do mar. Seu sorriso não podia ser maior.

- O que ocorre? - Questionou Hermione ao notá-lo.

- Bom... - disse, sem deixar de sorrir. - Na segunda-feira é a Olimpíada, ou seja, todos os nerds da escola... - Hermione olhou-o com as sobrancelhas perigosamente juntas. Considerou a advertência e se corrigiu. - Quer dizer, os mais inteligentes estarão fora todo o dia, ou seja, se ela não aparecer na segunda... Quem mais irá à Olimpíada? - Perguntou, entusiasmado.

Hermione olhou-o, sem palavras, por um momento. Harry deu por fato que acabava de surpreendê-la com o uso de sua lógica e de suas habilidades dedutivas.

- Bo-bom... - gaguejou Hermione - ... isso não quer dizer nada...

- Claro que sim! - Exclamou impaciente. - Diga-me, quem mais vai?

- Não tenho tempo para isso agora, Harry. Espere até a segunda e, se ela não aparecer... então... então, talvez, tenha tempo para dizer a você o que quiser, agora tenho muito a estudar. - Disse, recolhendo suas coisas antes de encaminhar-se, a toda velocidade, para o dormitório enquanto deixava pergaminhos espalhados à sua passagem.

Nos dias seguintes, Hermione mostrou-se distante e esquiva mas Harry não se surpreendeu em absoluto, estava seguro de que uma vez passado o assunto das Olimpíadas ela voltaria a ser a mesma. Ele, enquanto isso, esperava a segunda com mais ânsia que Hermione, sobretudo porque sua misteriosa Cinderela levava quase uma semana sem dar sinais de vida.

A segunda-feira chegou quando, então, pode averiguar os nomes de quase todos os que integravam o grupo que representaria o colégio - sem ajuda de Hermione, claro. Entre suas possíveis candidatas, estava uma garota da Corvinal do sexto ano e outra do sétimo, além de uma Grifinória do sétimo e uma do quinto da Sonserina, que parecia a irmã gêmea de Dudley. Passou horas rezando que não se tratasse desta última.

Apenas pode desejar boa sorte a Hermione antes de vê-la retirar-se atrás da Professora McGonagall e um pequeno grupo de alunos. Depois de fazer uma última análise de cada uma de suas candidatas, saiu correndo para a aula. Pela tarde, passada a hora da ceia, teve prática de Quadribol. Desgraçadamente, quando estava a ponto de dar por terminado o treino, Gina, ao tentar exibir uma de suas piruetas para um de seus pretendentes, que a observava desde as grades, deu um giro demasiado brusco e caiu estrondosamente de sua vassoura, para grande angústia de seu apaixonado. Harry teve que suspender precipitadamente o treino para levar Gina à enfermaria. Quando Madame Pomfrey saiu e lhes assegurou que num par de horas estaria bem, seu relógio já marcava 6:25.

Nas escadas do segundo andar, viu-se obrigado a deter, momentaneamente, sua corrida para tomar um pouco de ar antes de prosseguir; o descanso ajudou-o a adquirir maior velocidade e quando dobrou a última curva chocou-se com alguém, que, ao que parecia, tinha tanta pressa quanto ele. Era a Professora McGonagall. Com mais pressa que eficiência, ajudou-a a recolher parte dos livros que haviam caído de suas mãos, depois de dar um descuidado "Eu sinto", e tratar de sair correndo novamente.

- Por todos os céus, Potter! - Exclamou algo irritada quando, ao tentar sair correndo, sua túnica enganchou-se no broche que ela levava ao peito. Harry o observou enquanto tentava retira-lo de sua túnica, era uma pequena varinha que se entrelaçava com cinco aros de diversas cores e sob a qual estava uma pequena placa, que, com letras negras, dizia: Minerva McGonagall. - Quer ter mais cuidado?

- Sim, sim. Eu sinto... é que... tenho algo urgente que fazer, eu sinto Professora. - disse, quando, por fim, conseguiu livrar-se.

- Eu também tenho pressa, mas isso não é motivo para... - Ainda conseguiu ouvir enquanto se afastava correndo.

Chegou, ainda, com a respiração agitada e abriu a porta sem saber, ao certo, se ela havia chegado ou não. Como sempre, ouviu a porta fechar-se automaticamente. Esperou, em total silêncio, por vários segundos, sentindo como seu coração continuava batendo aceleradamente. O rangido de madeira fez com que suas mãos começassem a suar. Justo quando começava a perguntar-se que novo truque usaria desta vez para fugir com facilidade, seu rosto aproximou-se do dele e pode perceber que ela também parecia agitada. Para sua surpresa não houve truques nessa ocasião. Apenas deixou-se ouvir um leve suspiro quando ela começava a afastar-se. Quase por impulso, esticou sua mão para retê-la e conseguiu pegar um pedaço de sua túnica, dentro do qual encontrou algo frio e duro. De imediato, sentiu outra mão lutar com a sua para recuperar a liberdade. Um ruído breve, como de metal rompendo-se, chegou a seus ouvidos.

- Não se vá! – Suplicou, quando ela deu um passo, distanciando-se, e ele tropeçou novamente com algo no chão. Mas seu punho seguia apertado, com algo dentro dele.

Tremendo e sentindo o coração bater descompassadamente em sua garganta, saiu do quarto em busca de uma melhor iluminação. A débil luz da noite que começava a cair iluminou-o ao sair, aproximou-se de um archote em busca de maior claridade. Observou mais de perto seu punho ainda fechado, sem atrever-se a abri-lo. Segurando a respiração, esticou os dedos lentamente, e o que encontrou na palma de sua mão o fez sentir-se enjoado.

* * *

_Continua..._


	6. Baunilha Envelhecida

_**6. Baunilha Envelhecida**_

Não soube como, mas num instante apenas já estava na Sala Comum, com o punho fortemente apertado e sentindo as pernas como gelatina. Tinha a vista fixa na porta, não porque esperasse alguém em específico, apenas para olhar para algum lugar.

Viu entrar Neville, Dino, Gina, toda uma pequena multidão, sem que conseguissem atrair sua atenção; alguns o saudavam ao passar por ele e ele não fazia mais que mover a cabeça levemente, como prova de que seus ouvidos ainda reagiam a seu nome. Finalmente, perto das dez da noite, viu que Hermione entrava. Parecia pálida e percorria com o olhar toda a Sala Comum. Quanto encontrou Harry ficou paralisada, ao contrário dele, que pareceu recuperar o total domínio de suas pernas e foi quase correndo até o lugar onde Hermione permanecia parada.

Com a mão que tinha livre, pegou-a por um dos pulsos e quase arrastou-a até um par de cadeiras semi-ocultas da vista dos demais. Por alguma estranha razão, ela estava tremendo; sem dedicar muito tempo a isso, Harry concluiu que ainda estava tensa por causa da Olimpíada.

- Já sei quem é ela... - sussurrou Harry, dando uma rápida olhada ao redor, para comprovar que ninguém estava perto. Ouviu Hermione ofegar.

- Harry… eu… - disse, com voz entrecortada.

Ele abriu a mão e mostrou-lhe, por fim, o que tanto o havia inquietado. Um pedaço de broche, meia varinha rodeada por três aros e um pequeno fragmento de outro. Idêntico ao que vira no peito de...

- McGonagall! - declarou Harry quase sem voz.

- O QUÊ? - gritou Hermione, pondo-se de pé, como se impulsionada por uma catapulta invisível.

- Shhh… - implorou Harry, em pânico.

- McGonagall? - perguntou Hermione, com uma voz aguda e confusa. - Não pode ser Harry... ela estava na Olimpíada conosco...

- Não. Eu a vi justamente antes de entrar no quarto... esbarrei com ela... levava este broche. - confessou-lhe, apertando novamente o punho com o pedaço de broche nele. - Só que, até então, estava completo...

- Não pode ser, Harry. - insistiu Hermione, sentando-se novamente, apertando as mãos com nervosismo. - Compreenda, não é ela.

- Como você explica isto? - Harry perguntou-lhe, estendendo a mão com a meia varinha. Abriu tanto os olhos que, por um instante, correram perigo de saírem de suas órbitas e quicarem sobre a almofada. - Você disse, Hermione. Disse que deveria ser alguém muito inteligente e McGonagall, sem dúvida, o é... Que outra explicação você dá para isto?

Hermione abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes antes de pôr-se de pé e dar duas voltas ao redor da cadeira que acabava de ocupar.

- Bom, pois... aí está, Sherlock, brilhante dedução. Finalmente, você encontrou a sua "Garota-Baunilha", ainda que se trate de uma baunilha bastante envelhecida… - comentou Hermione, com um sarcasmo algo sombrio.

Harry havia passado por momentos difíceis, tinha sido rotulado de louco, de mitomaníaco, de ser o herdeiro de Sonserina, mas nada disso havia sido tão mau como acreditar no interesse romântico de uma bruxa de setenta anos.

Para sua desgraça, a primeira aula do dia seguinte era de Transformações. Dedicou-se a contemplar seu prato de aveia e a brincar com a colher dentro dele. Fez todo o caminho desde o Salão Principal à sala de aula de Transformações em total silêncio. Hermione ia a seu lado e dirigia-lhe constantes olhares de preocupação. Mordia-se o lábio inquieta e isso apenas contribuía para fazê-lo sentir-se ainda mais patético.

Tinha se entusiasmado com alguém que era uns sessenta anos mais velha que ele. Mais de meio século... já ouvira falar de casais com diferenças de idades mas aquilo era francamente ridículo. Sua parte sensata lhe gritava que era impossível que uma pessoa madura, com um nome e uma posição a zelar, pensasse, sequer, em algo como isso... mas, claro, sua parte sensata parecia estar permanentemente afônica, pelos gritos que nunca conseguiam capturar de todo sua atenção.

Sentou-se no lugar mais distante da mesa da professora. Hermione seguiu-o e sentou-se a seu lado. Quando a viu entrar, com seu rosto sério e seu coque apertado, um arrepio o percorreu. Evitou, de todas as formas, o seu olhar, hora vendo as instruções, hora cravando a vista no livro que estava à frente, ou simplesmente fixando-se na janela e calculando quanta dor era possível sentir com uma queda do quarto andar.

Não pôs a menor atenção na aula e, pelo que conseguiu perceber, Hermione tampouco. Em outras circunstâncias isso teria chamado a sua atenção mas, não nesse momento. Com rápidos olhares, notou o pé dela mover-se sem descanso sob sua túnica e, um pouco mais acima, a pluma que segurava ao descuido com a mão movia-se com o mesmo ritmo, enquanto seus dedos tamborilavam sobre a página do livro que, ao menos em seu caso, estava do lado certo.

Quase no fim da aula e quando começava a pensar que o pior havia passado, a professora McGonagall percorreu o corredor no qual ele se encontrava. Sentiu que sua respiração estancara quando a ouviu parar a seu lado. Seu coração parou ao sentir sua mão pousar-se sobre seu ombro, enquanto ela girava para retornar à frente da sala. Instintivamente, Harry saltou para afastar-se dela. Golpeou os joelhos na parte de baixo de sua mesa e ao voltar a sentar-se o fez tão próximo da borda, que mesa e cadeira se inclinaram e foram ao chão, com ele dentro. Quando as gargalhadas explodiram, a Professora McGonagall aproximou-se dele para examiná-lo de perto, ofereceu uma mão para ajudá-lo a levantar-se e Harry a renegou como se tivesse lepra.

Torpemente levantou-se sem ajuda, mas com o rosto numa viva cor escarlate. Hermione ocultava a cara nas mãos, enquanto Rony e a Professora o observavam com uma mistura de curiosidade e inquietude.

- Você se encontra bem, Potter? - perguntou ela, com o cenho ligeiramente franzido.

- Sim, sim, sim. - respondeu a toda pressa, enquanto levantava mesa e cadeira e voltava a sentar-se, tentando aparentar naturalidade.

Naquela tarde, manteve-se o mais longe possível do misterioso quarto de sua Cinderela – a qual, repentinamente, havia-se convertido na bruxa má do conto -, e de tudo o que contivesse baunilha.

Não necessitou que Hermione insistisse muito para que a acompanhasse à biblioteca, precisava ter a mente ocupada com algo, não importando se para ele via-se obrigado a estudar. Ainda com a mente confusa notou que, por algum motivo, Hermione continuava nervosa.

- Francamente, Harry! Entenda que não é possível que seja a Professa McGonagall! - exclamou Hermione desesperada, pegou um dos livros diante dele e começou a fazer anotações num pedaço de pergaminho. - O que você deve fazer é concentrar-se no exame de Feitiços de amanhã. Onde deixei meus apontamentos sobre Feitiços Localizadores? - disse, começando a mexer nas coisas dentro de sua mochila.

- Feitiços? O quê? - Harry perguntou, totalmente distraído.

- Feitiços Localizadores. Estudamos na semana passada na aula. Enfeitiça-se um objeto para reconhecer e localizar alguém que com ele tenha tido contato recentemente. - explicou, enquanto continuava procurando dentro de sua mochila.

Harry continuava distante, apenas escutando o que Hermione dizia. Tinha o rosto apoiado sobre uma das mãos e lentamente as palavras de Hermione foram assimiladas por seu cérebro. Algo dentro dele despertou e uma intensa luz no interior de sua cabeça se acendeu.

- HERMIONE! - gritou, mais emocionado que quando ganhara a Copa de Quadribol no terceiro ano. - É isso! Se fazemos esse feitiço no pedaço de broche, podemos encontrar a outra parte... e a dona do broche! Assim comprovaremos se é ou não é McGonagall.

Hermione ergueu a cabeça abruptamente e sua mochila caiu no chão. Harry sorria como se estivesse contemplando Malfoy vomitar lesmas sobre Crabbe e Goyle.

- É possível fazer, não é? - perguntou com entusiasmo.

- Bo-bom... sim, mas... é um feitiço complexo e... - Hermione respondeu, ficando vermelha de repente.

- Mas você poderia fazê-lo, não é?

Antes que pudesse responder, a Professora McGonagall apareceu a alguns metros às costas de Harry. Aproximou-se deles com rapidez.

- Senhorita Granger, por fim a encontro! Quando regressamos ontem, pela tarde, deixei com você um de meus livros e preciso dele para preparar uma aula. Seria tão amável de me devolvê-lo? - perguntou a Hermione, antes de lhes dirigir curiosos olhares, à ela que parecia ter dificuldade em respirar, e a Harry, que automaticamente delizou por sua cadeira para afastar-se dela, com o rosto tão vermelho que um tomate teria empalidecido a seu lado.

- Eu... sim... em uns minutos eu o levo à sua sala, tenho-o no dormitório... - respondeu Hermione, com um ligeiro tremor na voz.

- Não, não. Por favor, é urgente, eu a acompanho até o dormitório, de fato preciso que me ajude a corrigir alguns exames, com todo o assunto das Olimpíadas estou muito atrasada. Se importaria de me acompanhar agora mesmo? - pediu num tom que, apesar de ser amável, não deixava opção para uma negativa.

- Sim... claro... - disse Hermione, enquanto começava a recolher suas coisas precipitadamente. Harry, finalmente, se pôs de pé e colocou-se do outro lado da mesa. O mais longe que pode de McGonagall.

- Senhorita Granger, estou segura de que o Senhor Potter não se incomodará de encarregar-se de suas coisas. Tenho urgência nesse livro. - declarou, empurrando Hermione dissimuladamente por um ombro para que se apressasse.

Não lhe restou mais remédio que segui-la, enquanto dirigia um último olhar de desesperança à sua mochila sobre a mesa, próxima de Harry, e a este que a via afastar-se decepcionado ao perder a melhor oportunidade que havia tido de acabar com todo aquele assunto de uma vez por todas.

Harry deixou-se cair na cadeira com muito pesar. Suspirou derrotado, mas sua ansiedade tinha chegado a tal nível que pensou que depois de dominar um _patronus_, um simples Feitiço Localizador não devia ser coisa do outro mundo.

Decidiu tentar, depois de tudo o pior que podia acontecer era não conseguir e, nesse caso, teria que esperar que Hermione retornasse. Pegou a mochila de Hermione e com certa culpa começou a vasculhá-la também em busca de seus apontamentos sobre Feitiços Localizadores...

Encontrou um par de luvas e um cachecol, o que não era nada de extraordinário, já que estavam na metade do inverno, se não houvesse encontrado também um bloqueador solar. Encontrou dois frascos de tinta, seis plumas, três rolos extras de pergaminhos, um dicionário de runas, outro de inglês, meia dúzia de mais livros, uma agenda, uma foto de seus pais, uma foto dele mesmo com Rony, toalhinhas úmidas, um aromatizante para mãos, uma sombrinha... será que ela estava esperando uma tormenta no meio da aula de Feitiços? Sabia que Hermione era precavida, mas aquilo beirava ao absurdo, começava a impressionar-se de que Bichento não houvera saltado, miando, de sua caneta-tinteiro; sentiu-se cansado pela busca. E foi justamente então que encontrou algo que seria extremamente útil, mais útil ainda que as anotações de Hermione...

* * *

**Nota 1:** Aos que lêem esta fic, o meu muito obrigado, e aos que se dão ao trabalho de deixar review o meu muito obrigado de coração (também em nome da autora). :-)

Mana **Granger** (Quanta saudade! E em pensar que você se deu ao trabalho de se cadastrar só pra deixar review pra sua maninha aqui... Puxa... além de me sentir lisonjeada nem sem o que dizer... - embora eu pressinta que você, assim como os loucos do Gaiolão, sente um prazer mórbido em me deixar com assim, com "begonha", ahauahauhaua!), **Kikinha **(ahauahuahaua, é bom saber que estou chegando ao seu nível de tradução!), **may33** (Sua espera foi recompensada: eis o cap. 6!) e **.Miss.H.Granger.** (É gratificante saber que está gostando da tradução e aprovando a mesma!), a todas vocês, obrigado, obrigado e obrigado:-)

**Nota 2:** Não sei qual é o hobby de vocês, mas eu adoro traduzir. Aquilo que começou como um exercício de aprimoramento da língua espanhola, tornou-se uma diversão e também uma terapia ocupacional. É pena que eu não disponha de tanto tempo assim para pôr em dia a lista de fics que tenho esperando por tradução, fics dos mais variados gêneros e shippers, incluindo, claro, casais slash (sim, tem pra todos os bons gostos e opções).

Ainda estou no aguardo da autorização da tradução de mais três fics, sendo duas delas D/Hr. E estou cogitando, sinceramente, a idéia de traduzir uma fic H/H imensa, com mais de 40 capítulos, que mede quase 3 megas em arquivo .HTML, frise-se. Claro, esse número megatônico não se compara, em tamanho, à magnânima, insuperável, nirvânica "Espada dos Deuses", da Massa (deu pra perceber o quanto eu amo EdD, não?), mas meus dedinhos já coçam e doem por antecipação só de pensar em traduzir a dita cuja - e aposto que vocês vão adorar (não me refiro às dores que certamente terei pelo esforço repetitivo e sim a fic). Mas então, veremos o que a tia Inna vai fazer... Cada coisa no seu devido tempo.

**Nota 3:** Voltando para "Francamente, Harry...!", adianto a vocês que este é o penúltimo capítulo e que o capítulo 7 será postado até amanhã, no máximo.

**Nota 4:** Para quem estiver disposto a acompanhar "Pó de Chifre de Unicórnio", uma informação: a fic (em espanhol) está no cap. 30 (é, a Julie está inspirada) e eu acabei de traduzir o cap. 10 (que, assim como os demais capítulos ainda não postados, passará por uma revisãozinha básica... pra desencargo de consciência... ¬¬).

**Nota 5 em complemento à Nota 4:** Não tenho beta, o que significa dizer que eu mesma reviso aquilo que traduzo. Algumas almas "caridosas" insistem em dizer que não preciso, porque "tia Inna se basta". - girando os olhos. Bueno... (suspiro) só sei que não tenho muita paciência (e nem tanto tempo assim) para revisar. Acho um saco e, como sou chata comigo mesma em relação ao que faço, demoro mais revisando do que traduzindo (isso QUANDO reviso, diga-se de passagem). Portanto, já sabem: 1) Se encontrarem erros de digitação e/ou de gramática, fiquem a vontade para pôr a culpa na minha total falta de inspiração em revisar; e 2) Se eu demorar a postar (e me refiro aos capítulos de todas e quaisquer fics que daqui por diante eu venha a traduzir/publicar), fiquem certos de que eu não estarei traduzindo (porque a tradução flui rapidamente); eu estarei, sim, me forçando a revisar, ou seja, passando a maior parte do tempo no banheiro, batendo a cabeça no penico entre uma revisão de três linhas e outra. E é tudo. ¬¬'

Abraço a todos! ;-)  
Fui! - com a promessa de voltar.  
Inna


	7. De como o príncipe encontrou a Cinderela

**7. De como o príncipe encontrou a Cinderela**

A princípio demorou a compreender porém, lentamente, tudo começou a fazer sentido. Recordou o que McGonagall acabara de dizer, - "Quando regressamos ontem pela tarde..." - de modo que Hermione havia regressado também. Depositou sobre a mesa o pedaço de broche que tinha tirado de sua misteriosa Cinderela e pôs a seu lado o outro que acabava de encontrar na mochila de Hermione. Encaixavam perfeitamente.

Sentou-se, tentando compreender. Ela sempre parecia estar na dianteira, e isso se explicava considerando que Hermione estava a par de tudo o que se passava e de tudo o que acontecia com Harry para apanhá-la. Por isso, vinha se mostrando esquiva e fugia de suas perguntas. Mas não podia ser. Por que Hermione faria algo assim? Ela era sua amiga e aquilo ultrapassava todo o limite... estava muito longe de ser uma brincadeira... aquilo não era algo que Hermione faria.

Voltou a vasculhar a mochila tentando encontrar algo que o ajudasse a convencer-se de que havia outra explicação para aquilo. De uma bolsa menor caiu um pequeno tubinho. Harry o ergueu, ao cair havia se destampado e um já conhecido aroma de baunilha acabou com todas as suas dúvidas. Ou quase com todas. Porque uma continuava martelando em sua cabeça com a força de uma pequena broca. Por que ela fizera algo assim?

Sentiu-se furioso, enganado. Aproximou o tubo do nariz e deixou-se levar pelo cheiro. Suas mãos começaram a suar. De modo que era Hermione. Sorriu. Era Hermione. Levou os dedos aos lábios e, por uns instantes, pareceu sentir outra vez os suaves lábios dela sobre os dele. Era Hermione.

Definitivamente, se tratava de uma bruxa muito inteligente e era valente, disso já sabia, e também era doce e terna... e um tanto neurótica e obsessiva… mas, ninguém é perfeito. E se fora capaz de inventar algo assim era, sem dúvida, porque não o via como um simples amigo. Fizera isso porque sentia algo mais por ele. E ele... bom... já não poderia vê-la da mesma forma depois de tudo. Ela era sua Hermione.

Porém, justo quando um sorriso bobo começava a se desenhar em seus lábios, lembrou tudo o que havia passado nas últimas semanas. Lembrou das risadas e de toda a diversão que ela tivera às suas custas. Seu orgulho de leão e de Grifinório sentiu-se ferido e pensou que, antes de qualquer outra coisa, precisava dar-lhe uma pequena lição. Todo seu ser, inclusive uma parte de seu coração, clamavam por revanche. Guardou o tubinho e os dois pedaços do broche no bolso de sua túnica e subiu correndo para o dormitório. Quinze minutos depois retornou com sua Capa sob a túnica. Fez alguns arranjos rápidos na biblioteca, que naquele momento já estava vazia, cobriu-se com a Capa e sentou-se num local distante, deixando as coisas de Hermione no mesmo lugar.

Esperou e esperou, até que, por fim, a porta abriu-se lentamente. Acendeu-se uma fraca luz e Hermione entrou, pegou sua mochila e começou a vasculhá-la em busca de algo. Desesperada, esvaziou seu conteúdo todo sobre a mesa e prosseguiu procurando.

- Procura isto? - perguntou Harry, já sem a Capa, e estendeu a mão para mostrar-lhe a meia varinha rodeada com um aro e meio do broche, cuja plaquinha dourada dizia "Hermione Granger", em brilhantes letras negras. Viu-a espantar-se ao ouvi-lo e depois empalidecer com uma rapidez impressionante, ao olhar o restante do broche.

Observou-a olhar em todas as direções à procura de uma saída, abria e fechava a boca, mais em busca de ar do que com a intenção de dizer algo em sua defesa. Por um momento, Harry pensou que desmaiaria quando o viu tirar de sua túnica o tubinho de pomada labial, destampá-lo e levá-lo próximo ao nariz.

- Baunilha! - declarou, após aspirar com força.

- Harry... não é o que parece. - ofegou.

Hermione começou a retroceder lentamente enquanto Harry se aproximava dela.

- Que bom. - Seus lábios estavam comprimidos e quando falava o fazia com os dentes a ponto de ranger. Falava num tom baixo e lento, que fazia com que Hermione sentisse calafrios. - Porque o que parece é que você tem estado rindo descaradamente de mim, por semanas. Mas não é isso, certo?

- Não, não... Claro que não, eu... eu posso explicar. - Sussurrou debilmente, sem poder desviar o olhar dos olhos de Harry, que pareciam a ponto de soltar fagulhas.

- Claro que sim. Hermione Granger sempre pode explicar tudo. - Declarou, totalmente satisfeito com a expressão aterrada dela. Pela forma como olhava a janela, soube que, nesse momento, teria parecido agradável saltar por ela e dar um passeio em Bicuço. - Por que não começa com a sua explicação?

Hermione olhava da direita para esquerda, como se esperasse que todos os livros saíssem da estante prontamente e formassem uma barreira para protegê-la. Harry a observava expectante, com a sobrancelha direita perigosamente erguida. Ouvia-a respirar agitadamente e via seus lábios tremerem em busca das palavras para explicar-se. Ele, contudo, só desejava uma coisa nesse momento: voltar a beijá-la, porém recobrou-se antes que ela pudesse adivinhá-lo.

- Harry, eu... tinha muito que estudar e não podia me concentrar porque estava muito confusa... - começou.

Continuou retrocedendo até que topou com a parede; dedicou-lhe um olhar aterrorizado antes de começar a caminhar colada à ela. Harry estava cada vez mais perto. Olhava-a sem entender o que aquilo tudo tinha a ver com a sua dificuldade em concentrar-se. Inclinou a cabeça um pouco, convidando-a a prosseguir.

- Eu precisava fazer um teste...

Tinha chegado ao limite da parede. Estava encurralada. Em seu caminho estava uma imensa prateleira com livros de Aritmancia. Rony a advertira tantas vezes de que essa matéria acabaria com ela, que nesse momento lhe pareceu que tudo era uma cruel brincadeira do destino. Harry observava-a com interesse, a menos de um metro de distância.

- Teste? - Perguntou-lhe, dando mais um passo. Sua sobrancelha estava cada vez mais erguida.

- Naquela tarde, dei a você um papel com o nome do livro, tinha um feitiço... para que fosse a esse quarto... e... - Por mais de dezesseis anos havia dominado a habilidade de respirar, mas nesse momento parecia ter esquecido por completo que para fazê-lo bastava inalar e exalar.

- Você é o diabo... - Sussurrou Harry, com a voz cada vez mais baixa. Deu outro passo até ela. - Me fez passar por tudo isso apenas para saber se o seu feitiço funcionava? - Disse-lhe, enquanto uma rajada de fúria enrubescia seu rosto. Não pode evitar certo tom de decepção em sua voz. Então, tudo tinha sido para testar o seu feitiço?

Hermione começou a sacudir a cabeça com força.

- Não, não, não, não, não! - gritou Hermione. - Não queria testar o feitiço. Quer dizer, sim, mas isso não era o teste... O teste era... - Tentou fugir, porém Harry havia formado uma barreira com seus braços, ambos de cada lado dela.

- Você me deixou acreditar que era McGonagall...- Sussurrou Harry, colocando uma de suas mãos no pescoço dela. - Me fez pensar que era Draco. - Disse, com a voz ainda mais baixa, enquanto começava a apertar o seu pescoço; Hermione empalideceu ainda mais, se era possível.

- Somos amigos. - Murmurou fracamente, enquanto tentava, com as duas mãos, fazer com que Harry tirasse a sua de seu pescoço. Harry ergueu novamente a sobrancelha com um olhar de incredulidade. Apertou um pouco mais o pescoço. - Eu queria... pensei que se você não soubesse que era eu... não aconteceria nada e logo... Harry, vou gritar. – Advertiu-o, quando sentiu que a pressão sobre seu pescoço aumentava.

- A vontade. Eu aprendi alguns truques. Poderia explodir uma bomba aqui dentro e ninguém a escutaria do outro lado da porta. Tive uma boa mestra. - Sorriu, comprazido ao ouvi-la suspirar desesperada. Viu-a morder o lábio, como fazia sempre que estava em meio a um problema sério. Franziu o cenho e o nariz se enrugou. Inevitavelmente, Harry se perguntou como é que não havia notado antes o quão linda ficava com esse gesto.

- Harry... - Suplicou, num fraco sussurro.

- Você prosseguiu com isso por semanas... - Continuou. Já estava tão perto dela que sentia sua respiração irregular. Encontrou uma pequena marca de varicela próxima de seu lábio. Podia perceber o doce e familiar aroma de baunilha. Suas mãos começavam a suar. Mas se controlou, embora aquilo fosse tão difícil quanto resistir a uma Imperius. - Você me ouvia todos os dias contar o que se passava, como eu estava ficando louco, e desfrutava, não é verdade?

Para sua surpresa, ela assentiu.

- Gostava de saber que você sentia o mesmo que eu. - Confessou-lhe com voz rouca.

Seus olhos castanhos o encararam e Harry pode ver-se refletido neles. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, podia contemplar-se tal e qual era realmente. Não como o viam os que conheciam a sua história e esperavam que atuasse como um herói. Não como o viam os que esperavam sua queda para justificar o rancor que sentiam por ele. Se via como alguém com direito de cometer seus próprios erros e aprender com eles, como um tipo normal, como Harry, simplesmente Harry. Ele, que viveu por anos sob uma escada, aquele cujo mau gênio saía a rodos com a pressão, esse que despertava cada manhã às cinco só para comprovar a hora antes de voltar a dormir. Sentiu-se imensamente comprazido ao notar que a visão que tinha de si mesmo coincidia tão perfeitamente com a que Hermione tinha dele, que não pode continuar reprimindo um sorriso.

- Você é o diabo... - Repetiu Harry, aproximando-se mais dela; lentamente deslizou a mão de seu pescoço até sua bochecha e, com uma estranha centelha no olhar, fez uma torpe carícia. - Mas beija como um anjo... - Murmurou antes de beijá-la, já sem reserva alguma.

Depois de tudo, havia acertado em cada detalhe sobre o caráter de sua misteriosa "garota-baunilha". Era perfeita, tão perfeita que tinha muitos defeitos, e cada um deles a faziam ainda mais perfeita. Pelo que lhe dizia respeito, aquela era uma das raras ocasiões em que a realidade superava a mais exigente das fantasias. A de que os lábios que o haviam enlouquecido e aqueles que o aconselhavam e o enchiam de palavras de apoio, pertenciam à mesma pessoa; era melhor que um sonho.

- Francamente, Harry... - Disse-lhe, tão logo a calma devolveu ao seu cérebro parte de seu funcionamento. Cruzou os braços sobre o peito e, girando os olhos, perguntou-lhe com certo aborrecimento: - Realmente pensou que tinha sido McGonagall?

Mas Harry sacudiu a cabeça com o mesmo ar de aborrecimento e antes que pudesse fazer outra pergunta voltou a beijá-la...

**FIM**

* * *

**NOTA: **E chegamos ao fim de "Francamente, Harry...!", amiguinhos. Espero que tenham apreciado a história tanto quanto eu gostei de traduzi-la. ;-)

Bueno, antes de me despedir, vou me valer deste espaço para deixar três informes:

Primeiro - Para os amantes/simpatizantes do shipper Harry/Hermione, nos veremosbrevemente em "Pó de Chifre de Unicórnio" (o que significa dizer que o capítulo 3 já está a caminho). ;-)

Segundo - Para os amantes/simpatizantes do shipper Draco/Hermione, em breve mais uma fic: **Reverto Umquam**, com tradução autorizadíssima pela Jaina (amor de pessoa). Pretendo publicar o primeiro capítulo até, no máximo, amanhã (21/05/06).

Terceiro - Para os amantes/simpatizantes do shipper slash Harry/Tom, em breve estarei publicando a tradução da fic que, a meu ver, é o marco da beleza trágica: **Luceros Negros**, cuja tradução e publicação foi autorizada por sua autora (para minha particular satisfação).

Com isso, vou-me - sempre com a promessa de voltar. ;-)

Abraço a todos!

Inna


End file.
